Digimon: The Ultimate Fear
by DigiQueen
Summary: The ultimate darkness hits the DigiWorld and the Real World. A whole new set of DigiTamers has arrived into the DigiWorld. Can the DigiTamers save both worlds before they reach their darkest hour?
1. The Journey Begins

Digimon: Ultimate Fear  
  
A mysterious blue cat-like animal appeared on Earth exploring Tokyo.   
"Is she the one?" she asked to herself looking at an auburn haired girl. The girl sat on a bench staring into the sky. The digimon sat from a tree thinking.   
"She has auburn hair. Pigtails, blue shirt, blue shorts. She is the one! This is Leigh! I knew it was her! She is my destined partner." The digimon hopped down into the girl's lap. The girl looked down, and saw the Digimon. She screamed while everyone stared at her.   
"What are you looking at?! I hate being stared at! Go back to your own buisness or I'll come over and knock your block off!" the girl shouted at the people staring. The people went back to doing their own stuff, never looking back at the girl.   
"Is your name by any chance Leigh?" the digimon asked.   
"Yeah, but what do you want? Why are you wanting to know my name? You're just a digimon, but how did you get into Earth? I thought digimon only appear if they are.....Wait a second...am I...a digidestined?" Leigh asked.   
The digimon just sat and nodded.   
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Surfmon, and yes you are a digidestined, my partner."  
A boy with a digimon came up to Leigh. He noticed Surfmon, and knew right away that he wasn't the only digidestined around Tokyo. His digimon glared at Surfmon, growling.  
"Hey it's another digimon." the boy said.  
The boy looked at Leigh and blushed a little. Leigh gave the boy a glare and thought, "Who is this creep? And why is he here?"  
"Well are you just gonna stand there or you going to introduce yourself?" Leigh asked  
"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm Eryk. I see you also have a digimon. I guess I'm not the only one who has a digimon with me." the boy answered  
Leigh just sat and looked at the boy. About half an hour later another kid came with a digimon.  
"I guess there's more digidestined than I thought." Eryk said, while being glared at by Leigh, "Why are you looking at me like that?"   
"I'm not looking at you. By the way if we are digidestined, where's our digivices?" Leigh asked  
Three digivices came flying fown from the sky, one hitting Eryk in the head. Eryk took the red digivice off his head, and rubbed his head.   
"I guess this answers your question" the girl said, catching a yellow digivice.  
A pink digivice landed on the bench. Leigh picked up the digivice.  
Ravemon, Eryk's digimon glared at the new girl. "I sense a strange presence upon this girl...." Ravemon growled  
The girl looked frightened, but her digimon, Stellarmon jumped out from behind her. She gave Ravemon a good hitting.  
"There's no strange presence upon us. I'm sorry that my digimon attacked you. I'm Ashimo. And this is Stellarmon. She's very protective. But I don't see why she would hurt you. Please forgive us." Ashimo said  
The ground started to shake causing Leigh to fall off the bench. Eryk caught her just in time before she fell onto the ground.   
"Thanks but I could have let myself fall." Leigh said  
"Gosh Leigh you don't need to act so rude" Ashimo replied  
"Why don't you shut up?" Leigh answered back.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Read chapter 2 to find out what happens next- 


	2. Mira's Wish

Chapter 2  
  
"Ashimo's Wish"  
  
"Really. Just try to make me shut up," Ashimo said with her back facing Leigh, "Besides you are just trying to make yourself look tough."  
By that time Leigh got pissed. She decided that she had to take a swing at Ashimo. With one hit Ashimo feel to the ground. Ashimo felt like crying but she knew she had to suck it up. She couldn't cry in front of Leigh or she would suffer with Leigh's teasing for the rest of her life. Stellarmon noticed a tear fall down Ashimo's face, and quickly, Ashimo dried off the tear.  
"Leigh what's your problem?" Eryk asked, "Are you always getting into fights for no reason?"  
"I have no intention to tell you that," Leigh answered, "After all I don't need you, or that little brat." Leigh ran off with Surfmon.  
Eryk got a little mad, so he ran after her, Ravemon following behind. 'She's too pretty to act like this. Wait, what am I saying? How could I think this of her? Agh, that doesn't matter. I have to find out what her problem is so I can try to help her out, whatever it is.'  
"Eryk, wait don't leave me all alone. Eryk! Come back!" Ashimo cried.   
Ashimo's face hurt badly. She pulled out a mirror to find that she had a bloody lip. She wiped away some of the blood and trying to hide the bleeding with magenta lipstick, but the blood was too much. It covered the lipstick in an instant. 'Stupid Leigh' Ashimo thought, 'I bet she doesn't even have any friends. Eryk is also a jerk, leaving me without even asking if I was ok.' Ashimo got up and tried to follow the way Eryk went. 'I don't even know if I have a real friend either. Everyone thinks I'm too bubbly at times. They should get to know me. I wish I had a friend to understand me. I mean, I'm calm and caring, but noboody seems to care.' Ashimo noticed herself lost in the woods. She looked at her digivice and walked for a bit with Stellarmon. A girl walking in the direction across from Ashimo was also looking at her digivice not paying attention to what was ahead of her. Suddenly they bumped heads and looked up.   
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," said Ashimo, "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine," the girl said rubbing her head, "I'm Mira. What's your name?"  
Ashimo felt unsure of telling her name to the girl. She was a bit concerned for herself since she never talked to a goth before. Ashimo gave a sigh and answered, "I'm Ashimo. Nice to meet you." 'Maybe she will want to be my friend' thought Ashimo.  
Mira noticed that Ashimo also had a digivice. She noticed Stellarmon and thought, 'Oh great, a cute digimon. I think I'm gonna be sick. But if I have a digivice, how come I don't have a digimon. Is this a joke or something? I want to be like her, well maybe not the way she acts but how she has a digimon. I wonder what it would be like if I had a digimon. And if I did have a digimon, what would it look like? Would it be a dragon...a wolf...a bear...maybe even a tiger? I wonder...' A few minutes later the two girls started having a good conversation, and laughed a few times. 'I'm laughing...I never laughed since like, forever. Maybe I will have a friend. Or maybe not. She looks like she has plenty of friends. She wouldn't want to be friends with a girl like me. I'm a goth, and she's girly. But that doesn't matter. Anybody of any category can be friends.' Mira thought. 'Maybe I will have a friend nice to me. Even though she's a goth doesn't mean that she can't be friends with a girly-girl like me. We seem to get along. Maybe we will be friends.' Ashimo thought.  
*****  
Eryk caught up to Leigh. He stopped and panted for a few seconds. After he caught his breath he looked at Leigh and blushed a light pink color. 'She's pretty. But why does she act so mean? Her auburn hair looks so beautiful blowing in the wind.' Eryk thought. 'Oh great. He's a stalker. I have to think of a way to get away from him. But if I just take off running, he will follow me again. What to do...what to do...' Leigh thought  
*****  
"I noticed you have a digimon. I've always wanted to know what it would be like to have a digimon. Could you tell me?" Mira asked.  
"I haven't really experienced the feeling that much. After all I just found him today." Ashimo answered with a laugh.  
'Maybe she will be my friend' Mira thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Read chapter 3 to find out what happens next 


	3. No More Running Away

No More Running Away  
  
'I have to do this. I can't stop running away from everything I face. Can't everyone just notice that the way I act is a cry for help? I can understand I was a jerk, but they just need to notice me. They don't even know the real me. Might as well just kill myself.' Leigh thought, 'But if I kill myself, then what would Surfmon do without me? I just got to know her a little bit.'  
Eryk watched Leigh stand with Surfmon. He was curious of what Leigh was going to do: run away again, or fight him, or maybe apologize. What none of the two noticed was two shadows in a tree above them.   
"Andrew, when will we attack the DigiTamers? We must stop them before they even notice the power they have in their hands." said the girl in the tree.  
"Brittany, we are just gonna wait for awhile before we attack. Let's see how long before they notice that they have power. They think that they are just normal kids with Digimon following them claiming that they are their tamers, but they were destined to be tamers, I had predicted this coming..." said the guy in the tree.  
"Andrew what do you mean?"   
"I saw it in the fire..."  
***************  
"Leigh, I wanted to ask you something" Eryk said.  
"What do you want?" Leigh replied in a depressed tone.  
"Why have you been acting this way?"  
"Ha, I always act this way"  
"I don't think you do. I think that you are just trying to hide something"  
"Eryk, your goggles must be on too tight. I'm fine. It's none of your buisness anyway"  
"Leigh why don't you just try to be normal, instead of acting like this!"  
Leigh stayed quiet. She took a deep breath, grabbed Surfmon and ran off. Eryk stood for a few seconds, then ran after Leigh, with Ravemon running behind.  
"Leigh, why do you always run away from Eryk?" Surfmon asked  
"I can't let him know" Leigh responded  
"Let him know what?"  
"I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand"  
****************  
"Mira, do you want to be friends?" Ashimo asked  
'I'm getting a friend. This is the best day of my gloomy life' Mira thought, "Yes, I'll be friends with you."   
"Mira, I've never had a real friend before. Everyone else just treats me differently, and I get along with you better than everyone else."  
"Really? Same with me. Except everyone seems to hate me just because I'm goth. I hate being treated unfairly. At first I thought you were just going to take off after I apologized to you."  
****************  
Leigh stopped running. 'That's it, no more running away. I'm too tired of running away all the time. I'm going to stay put.' Leigh thought. Eryk caught up to Leigh, catching his breath.   
"So you finally decided to stop running away didn't you?" Eryk asked  
"Maybe, but why do you keep following me?" Leigh answered  
Eryk blushed as he watched Leigh brush her auburn hair with her hands. Leigh stood waiting for an answer from Eryk. 'How does she do it? How can she make me feel this way about her, even if I just met her. Maybe we're destined to be together. But how would I be destined with a more selfish girl?' Eryk thought.   
"Well are you going to answer my question or not?"   
"I'm following you because...agh, I can't say it!"   
Leigh sighed and put her hand on her head. 'I think I really do know why he's following me, but it could just be my imagination though"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Read chapter 4 to find out what happens next 


End file.
